


One More Time

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, i cant believe i tagged the whole team, teammates are the best people in the world, there's a little bit of shipping but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And anyways, can't we just get stronger?"</p>
<p>Losing hurts, but it isn't the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i'm so upset all the lovely animes are ending i'm empty what is life this fic is kinda just the last episode but with more cute volleyball babe action eheh i did not edit this oops also anything in singular quotes (i.e. ‘hi i'm thinking’) is someone's thoughts while double quotes ("helloooo”) are someone speaking. i hope you like it~

Kageyama watches from around the corner as the ball hits the palms of Hinata’s hands and then rolls off, bouncing in the dirt. He sees Hinata’s expression, confusion and hurt, but most of all, frustration. Kageyama can understand those feelings, he’s angry, there were so many things he could’ve done, so many things he didn’t do, that could’ve led them to victory.

 

But see, that was the thing; he didn’t do them.

 

Countless scenarios of setting to Asahi instead of Hinata, of not messing up any of his tosses, of Hinata and his freak quick working on that final point; all of those ran through his minds. ‘Maybe if I was like Oikawa, maybe if I could toss like him, maybe if I could serve like him,’

 

‘Maybe if they had more faith in me.’

 

Kageyama couldn’t miss the way Oikawa had a presence, his team revolved around him, and more importantly, believed in him. Kageyama didn’t have that. Maybe if he knew all of his spikers like Oikawa did his, maybe they could’ve won.

 

Maybe.

 

But he was not Oikawa, he was weak, he was not good enough to stand on the national stage, and would he ever be?

 

Kageyama watches as Hinata picks up the ball and throws it against the wall, his small body shaking. Hinata stares as the ball rolls back to his feet and wipes his eyes on his sleeves, sniffling he picks the ball up again and carries it to the gym.

 

Kageyama leaves, not being able to stand the guilt he felt.

 

‘If only I was stronger.’

 

__________________

 

Daichi found Sugawara in the courtyard, the silver-haired boy had already gotten started on his lunch.

 

“Suga!”

 

Sugawara huffs, not looking up. He stuffs his face, chewing slowly and not meeting the other boy’s eyes. Daichi sits beside him, sighing a little as he moves around to be comfortable on the ground, ultimately sitting with his knees tucked against his chest.

 

“Why are you mad?”

 

Sugawara swallows his mouthful of food, “You’re dumb, Daichi.”

 

Daichi uses his sleeve to wipe off a stray piece of rice at the edge of Sugawara’s mouth. “Suga, that doesn’t tell me much.”

 

Sugawara flicks his hand away, frowning. “Are you really quitting the club?”

 

Daichi sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t want too, but it only makes sense. We should hand things over to the second-year---”

 

“Do you think they want that?” Sugawara interrupts, “Or do you think they want to play volleyball with you? With everyone?” Sugawara meets Daichi’s eyes, and locks his gaze on him. He narrows his eyes, and sticks out his lower lip in small pout.

 

“But…” Daichi stumbles over his words.

 

“Do you really want to quit?”

 

Daichi rests his head on his knees and shakes his head. “No. I want to play together, I want to play volleyball with everyone.”

 

Sugawara smiles, scootching close to Daichi’s side. “Mm. Do you have a lunch?”

 

Daichi chuckles sheepishly, “Not really.”

 

Sugawara hands Daichi a riceball, patting his back. “You’ve gotta eat! Or else you’ll be low on energy at practice!”

 

Daichi laughs and accepts it, placing a kiss on Sugawara’s cheek before taking a bite. “Thanks, Suga.”

 

Sugawara grins and nods, his cheeks tinted red.  “We need to get stronger, after all.”

 

__________________

 

“Tsukki?”

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

Yamaguchi frowns at the blonde’s foul mood, but knows he has every right to be upset.

 

“Tsukki, I’m sorry.”

 

Tsukishima looks up from his book, “Why are you apologizing?”

 

“Well, I, um, messed up during the game and we ended up losing.” Yamaguchi sputters, twirling the fabric of his jacket around his fingers.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Tsukishima states, returning his gaze to the pages in front of him.

 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi is almost positive he heard him wrong, since when is Tsukki not rude? Of course, he knows the boy isn’t actually a complete asshole, but still, this was not his character.

 

“Just because you cost us one point doesn’t mean we lost because of you.”

 

Of course, Yamaguchi knew he hadn’t cost the entire match, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t felt even a little guilt. What if his serve had gone in? What if they won the point and gained momentum?

 

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure why he had apologized, maybe for always being such a bother, he just didn’t want Tsukki to be upset.

 

“I know. It’s not your fault either, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi states.

 

The blonde meets his eyes, but doesn’t say a word.

 

“I mean, well, everyone did what they could, and so did you. We just weren’t strong enough. But that’s okay. We can get stronger!” Yamaguchi smiles and Tsukishima scoffs, but his lips turn upwards slightly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Tsukishima stands up, grabbing his belongings and heading out the classroom.

 

“Are we going to the gym?” Yamaguchi asks, eyes wide.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t answer him, but Yamaguchi knows what the answer would be.

 

_“We can get stronger!”_

 

Tsukishima smiles, ‘Of course we can.’

 

“Eh, Tsukki, what’s wrong with your face?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh my god, you were smiling! You were full-on smiling!”

 

“I said be quiet.”

 

“I liked it.” Yamaguchi grins.

 

Tsukishima looks away from him, not dignifying him with a response.

 

‘We will get stronger.’

 

__________________

 

Nishinoya marched into the third year classroom without a second thought, and as soon as he spotted Asahi’s unruly head of hair, he stalked over.

 

“HEY!”

 

Asahi shudders at the younger man’s voice, shrinking into his seat in a useless effort to become invisible.

 

“You aren’t quitting, right? Not after you just came back to us!” Nishinoya looks angry and almost, maybe, a little hurt.

 

“What? No! Who said anything about quitting?” Asahi stops cowering and sits up straighter, and notices how many pairs of eyes are on them. “Let’s go outside.”

 

Nishinoya only huffs before grabbing the taller boy's arm and dragging him away.

 

“I’m not quitting, okay? Where did you get that idea from?” Asahi sighs, putting a few coins into the vending machine.

 

“Daichi said that...nevermind.” Nishinoya crosses his arms, his cheeks are puffed out and are a light red.

 

Asahi chuckles as he tosses a can of juice to him. “I don’t plan on going to college, so I don’t have to worry about my studies.”

 

Nishinoya catches the can and pops it open, “Why not?”

“There isn’t anything I want to be. I’d be content working at Ukai-san’s store and playing with the Neighborhood Association for the rest of my life.” Asahi shrugs.

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Nishinoya doesn't push the subject any further, maybe another day he’ll ask Asahi if he’s okay with living his whole life like that. For now, he’ll just be content with the fact he can still stand on the same court as the older boy.

 

“Okay.”

 

__________________

 

Hinata doesn’t say a word when he sees Kageyama hitting against the wall, he only takes off his jacket and gets into a receiving position.

 

They hit like that for a few minutes, no words pass between the two, only the quiet sound of the ball bouncing off their hands is present.

 

When Hinata misses one he stares at it, before walking over to pick it up. “The finals must be ending, huh?”

 

Kageyama nods, “Mm.”

 

“The winner will go to nationals.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“They’ll get to play a lot of matches.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“I wanna win…” Hinata takes the ball and slams it as hard as he can, he screams and cries, running all over the gym.

 

Kageyama grimaces, before taking the remaining balls and tossing them up before hitting them, anger and frustration adding to the force.

 

Moments later, they’re both exhausted, and collapsed on the floor.

 

“I won’t apologize anymore.”

Hinata stares at Kageyama blankly, not understanding his words.

 

“I won’t toss anything I have to be sorry for.”

 

“Kageyama.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t regret that last toss.” Hinata stares at his palm and clenches into a fist, “It was everything a spiker could ask for.”

 

“Anyways, can’t we just grow stronger?”

 

Kageyama sits up, nodding at Hinata’s words.

 

“Of course we’re going to get stronger!”

 

Before long, the rest of the team is there. The third years come a little late, but they’re there, everyone is.

 

_A tall, tall, wall looms in front of me._

_What’s the view on the other side?_

_What does it look like? The view on the top,_

_it's a view I could never see on my own._

 

Kageyama tosses the ball right into Hinata’s hand, whose eyes are wide, and whose mouth is stuck in a grin.

 

They would get stronger, and they would win.

 

“One more time!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope there's a second season~! thanks for reading!


End file.
